The present invention relates to an electrochemical cell, and particularly to one having a capability of providing high energy levels and power densities as compared to the electrochemical cells in common use today.
Electrochemical cells include a housing divided into separate compartments, a cathode electrode in one compartment, an anode electrode in another compartment, and a liquid electrolyte in contact with the two electrodes. In the conventional electrochemical cell, the two electrodes are of a solid, rigid construction. Such electrodes are therefore heavy, brittle and easily damaged. Moreover, their energy levels and power densities are limited by the limited contact of the surfaces of the electrodes with the liquid electrolyte, and also by the limited heat-dissipation characteristics of such a construction.